


Happy AU Shorts

by Darkmagyk, IaMcHrIsSi



Series: Happy AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, small scenes that don't fit anywhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every life is filled with small moments.</p><p>Or: Oneshots from the Happy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy AU Shorts

The room is silent, the only things to be heard are the quiet breaths of a sleeping baby, the light hum of the baby monitor, and of course Han's panting. He's not run here, and he's _definitively_ not hiding, thank you very much.

He's simply... not in the mood to face Alderaani dignitaries who pat him on his head and look at him disapprovingly when he stumbles over his Alderaanian. He picks up languages fast, always has, but well, he's only been on the planet for eight months. Some of the more specific words are really hard to pronounce.

Quietly, he sits down next to Winters crib. She's only officially been his little sister for about two months, but he's looked at her as one basically since he first came to this planet, when her parents where still alive and he hadn't been adopted yet. Sleeping peacefully like this, she looks a bit like his first little sister, the girl he remembers only vaguely. The girl who had been killed together with their mother _(well, first mother)_ before she even reached her third birthday.

Han feels tears creeping into his eyes. He hasn't thought about Mama and Seri in a long time. At first because it was too painful, because he'd seen their faces, eyes open and empty, in all his dreams anyway, then because they were gone and in the past, and now, because he now has a new family, and he likes them, and is it betraying them if he remembers his first family?

Winter is stirring, her little fist flying through the air above her. Han leans down and catches it, holding it securely in his bigger hand. He loves her, he really, really does, but for a moment all he sees is his Seri, three and bloody and dead.

“I won't ever let anyone hurt you, Winter. I promise.” He whispers, pretending that there aren't tears in his eyes. He knows, rationally, that Winter probably won't need his protection. She is a princess, unlike Seri. Nobody would dare attack her, and even if they would, Winter has guards, people with real fighting skills hired solely to protect her. Still, in this moment, it's somehow really important that she knows he will always be there should she need him. Even though she's a baby and doesn't understand a word he says anyway.

Winter opens her eyes and smiles, her toothless sleepy baby smile. Han can't help but smile with her, even though his eyes are still wet with tears. She's so pretty when she smiles like this.

He starts humming a tune he remembers his mother singing to him when he was little. Like the memory of her face, his memory of the song is vague, and probably not really complete, and he really can't remember the words she sung (though he is sure it was something in Olys Corellisi), but the tune stuck with him somehow. Winter seems to like it, because she keeps smiling and closes her eyes again, falling asleep quickly.

“That sounds nice, Han.” Han flinches rather violently. He hadn't even noticed the door opening, much less Bail _(Dad, he's supposed to call him Dad now)_ coming in. He's leaning in the door frame, arms crossed, but he doesn't seem angry or anything. Instead, there's a fond expression on his face, as though he likes what he's seeing. He also doesn't call Han out on flinching, which is awesome of him.

“My mama... my first mother... she sung it to me when I was little.” Han stumbles over his words. He doesn't want to insult this man who gave him a home, a family, for the first time since his Mama died, doesn't want to anger the man he _wants_ to have as his father.

Bail uncrosses his arms and comes over, sitting down next to Han. He smiles, seemingly honest _(and Han is good at figuring out when people aren't honest, otherwise he would never have survived this long on the streets of Corellia)_.

“It's okay, Han. It's okay to remember your Mama. We've talked about that. I'm not angry about it, and neither is Breha. You don't need to forget her, or pretend she didn't exist. She was your first mother, the woman gave birth to you and raised you for your first years. This is not something you need to forget, or should ignore. You are our son, but you are also hers.” Bails voice is soft as he says it, understanding but not pitiful. Han leans into him, putting his head on his shoulder. Bails arm goes around his shoulders, warm and familiar.

“It's just... hard sometimes. You guys are awesome, really, and... I don't really remember Mama anymore. And when those stuffy dignitaries stare at me, I feel like I shouldn't. My Alderaanian is still not that good, and I still can't keep all of their names straight, and...”

“Hey, hey. You're _ten_ , Han. You don't have to be perfect in all of these things. Your Alderaanian is really, really good for someone who has not even had a year to learn it, and believe me, at your age I certainly wasn't keeping track of all the politicians who come and go. You are doing very well, believe me.”

From where he is tucked under Bail's _(Dad's)_ arm, Han smiles. Bail means what he says, he realizes, he actually thinks Han is doing well.

“There's something I wanted to talk with you about.” Dad says, and Han feels worry curl in his stomach. Did he do something wrong? “Don't worry, it's not something you did. It's actually... do you remember my cousin, Jagged Antilles?”

Han searches his memory, and yes, there's something. A few weeks ago a dark haired man, a Captain of something, came to visit, looking a bit like Dad. Han nods.

“As you know, he's from Corellia. And he has a young son, Wedge. He's six, a bit younger than you. Jag and his wife Zena considered visiting us for a bit, and you know, maybe you and Wedge like each other. It would be a good opportunity for you to actually talk to someone who speaks Olys Corellisi instead of Alderaanian.” Dad is smiling as he says it, and Han can't help but grin. Six is really young, but to be with someone who is not as strange as all this, and who is from Corellia, that sounds pretty awesome.

“When do they come?” He asks.

“Plan is next week. Their older daughters, Syal and Merei, are still in school, but young Wedge is apparently really interested in seeing Alderaan.” Dad says.

“Awesome.” Han grins, and wonders whether Wedge is interested in space ships.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on tumblr [lukeleiahan](http://lukeleiahan.tumblr.com/). [darkmagyk](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
